Switched
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Major Roy Mustang, the Fullmetal Alchemist, is searching for the Philosophers Stone to restore his brothers body while being under the command of the much younger Colonel Edward Elric, the Flame Alchemist. Canon pairings. On hiatus.


-1**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I am finally publishing this one, my favorite AU.**

**Basically the following people switch places in the order they are listed. Edward, Alphonse, and Winry with Roy, Maes, and Riza.**

**People will be different, they will act differently and everything. However something that doesn't change is ages and appearances. So Ed is still 15 and Roy is still 29.**

**Edward is the Colonel in the military and is the Flame Alchemist who was in Ishbal. Maes is Roys brother who has his soul stuck to a suit of armor. Roy is a Major in the military and the Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Questions? Leave them in a review.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Roy Mustang walked into the office followed by his younger brother. The suit of armor made a loud clang with each step it took.

Jean Havoc, the only other person in the room besides Winry Rockbell, looked up from his desk and gave a grin. "Hey chief. Back already?"

Roy smiled and nodded. He looked around the empty room and asked "Where is everyone?"

"Lunch. I finished early." Jean answered.

"So is he in or is he…" Roy started to ask only to have Winry cut in "The Colonel is in his office but he is on the phone. If you can be there quietly then you can wait in there." she looked at him and Roy was once again surprised at how someone who was so much younger than he was made him feel like he was the child.

Roy nodded and without another word opened the door to the inner office and stepped in.

The Colonels back faced Roy when he walked in but at the sound of the door being opened he looked over. Roy saw his eyebrows raise slightly as he listened to the person on the other line. He waved a hand at the couch as an invitation without saying anything.

Roy sat and leaned back on the couch trying to make himself comfortable. He rolled his report of his previous mission in his hands while he waited.

"I assure you sir I will see to it that it never happens again." he said. Roy felt his stomach drop at that. The Colonel couldn't be talking about **that** could he? How did he even know about it so fast?

Finally he hung up on the phone and instead of interrogating him like usual he just stared at him.

A few moments passed and before Roy could say anything he said "Again?"

Roy worked hard to keep from flinching at his tone. Disappointment and annoyance.

'_Your older then he is.'_ Roy reminded himself. But with him staring at Roy with such disappointment it was hard to believe that.

"I sent you to examine their expensive and how they run the town. I didn't send you there to destroy three official buildings." he said.

"It was an accident." Roy mumbled.

"I don't want to hear your excuses." he snarled.

Roy curled his fingers into a fist and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from yelling.

"You destroyed three buildings, damaged military property. Who knows how much it will cost to fix. You are lucky that no one was hurt." he said.

"I would never hurt someone if I didn't want to." Roy shot out.

The Colonel let that pass for a moment before holding a hand out for the report which roy almost threw at him.

He looked from the papers and asked "What was it this time?"

Roy looked away and didn't answer.

"I asked you a question Fullmetal. What happened to make you lose your temper?"

"The guy I was after…he called Maes a monster." Roy answered.

The Colonel raised an eyebrow. Everyone who came across Roy Mustang and his younger brother Maes knew that the former was fiercely protective over the latter.

"Be that as it may that does not allow you to go on a rampage." he said, reading through the report and making marks here and there.

Roys lip curled over his upper teeth in an effort to restrain himself. Instead of facing the Colonel his black eyes scanned the office.

The Colonel finished reading the report, stamped it, and sighed it before putting it in his desk.

Roy was about to leave when he said "Your mechanic called for you."

Roy turned around in surprise. "Riza? Really?"

The Colonel nodded. "She was starting to worry about your automail since it seems to have been a while since your last checkup. Please tell her not to use the military line for personal affairs." he said, without looking up from his paperwork.

"Is there anything else?" Roy asked his voice filled with sarcasm.

Golden eyes looked up from the papers on his desk and held his gaze for a moment.

"No that is all. Dismissed Fullmetal." he said, turning back to his paperwork.

Roy turned and finally left the office leaving behind Colonel Edward Elric.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this sample. There is more to come.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
